


No lo hagas, Stiles.

by Zay_raM



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Has a Crush on Derek Hale
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zay_raM/pseuds/Zay_raM
Summary: Porque ya le habían dicho a Stiles que no lo hiciera, y él no obedeció. Porque a veces la valentía puede más que la razón y la realidad es más dura que la fantasía. Porque a veces, el amor duele, y no es tan bonito como todos pensamos.O, en donde Stiles trata de confesarse a Derek y recibe una amarga sorpresa.———→Sterek→Rechazo del primer amor→Universo alternativo/sin lobos





	1. Chapter 1

     La felicidad era un sentimiento sobrevalorado.

    Todas las personas se vanagloriaban de tener la felicidad al alcance de sus manos; y la triste realidad era que su infelicidad superaba con creces cualquier indicio de sentimientos puros que pudieran cubrir sus almas.

    El caso era el siguiente.

    Stiles caminaba por las calles de Beacon Hills con una rosa en la mano y el corazón en el puño. Tenía el pulso descontrolado, las palmas sudadas y una sonrisa nerviosa decorando su pálido y adolescente rostro.

    Recientemente se había cuenta que los rasgos suaves y redondeados de su niñez se estaba afilando, revelando a un hombre apuesto y joven debajo de todas las capas infantiles de su humanidad. Por fin, fue lo primero que pensó cuando se percató de ello.

    Él ya no quería parecer un niño.

    Porque a los niños no los tomaban en serio, ni los respetaban.  

    Él se había cansado de ser siempre ese pobre chico que a todos tomaban como un idiota hablador que no tenía la capacidad de comportarse. Y cuando sus dieciocho años tocaron la puerta con suavidad, Stiles no dudó en abrirles y dejarlos pasar a su vida.

    Ahí había descubierto que muchas cosas cambiaban cuando tenías la edad legal para ser reconocido como un adulto. Y entre esas venían el reconocimiento.

    Reconocimiento que usaría —no sin cierto miedo— para confesarse por fin a aquella persona que tanto le había robado el aliento y los sueños por años. Ya no podía seguir huyendo y demostrando que era un cobarde al cual no se le podía tomar en cuenta por su inmadurez.

    Por fin, como dirían por ahí, se haría un hombre y sacaría el pecho.

    Entonces, siguió su camino a pie hacia aquel lugar que prácticamente se sabía de memoria. 

   Tan sólo esperaba que las cosas salieran bien.

***

    Stiles caminó y llegó hasta el loft de Derek Hale, alias, el amor de su jodida vida adolescente.

    Era el cumpleaños de él, precisamente; y por lo que podía escuchar, sus amigos le estaban haciendo una fiesta en honor a sus ¿veintitrés años?

    A él lo habían invitado. Lo cual le pareció tan extraño. 

    Derek no se llevaba muy bien con Stiles. Y las mil y un discusiones que tenían a diario lo demostraban; y eso era lo más irónico, puesto que con cada debate que tenían y con cada gruñido molesto que recibía, Stiles fue forjando un lugar en su pequeño y desolado corazón para él.

    Ahora, sólo necesitaba dar ese paso de confianza ciego ante un gran abismo que aparecía querer tragárselo con su profundidad y oscuridad incierta.

    No le sorprendió encontrar a sus amigos en la puerta del loft vigilando la entrada. Ellos también estaban en sintonía con Derek; y eran hasta más apegados con el hombre que lo que eran con Stiles.

    Ellos le recibieron y lo dejaron pasar sin problemas. Aunque Erika, que era la más astuta del grupo, notó la rosa en su mano y le dedicó una mirada que Stiles supo entender sin complicaciones. 

    Las cosas no saldrían bien.

***

    Stiles no se rendiría fácilmente. 

    Dios no. 

    No después de tanto tiempo sin hablar.

    Por lo que entró y escuchó como la música estaba a un volumen considerable, con muchas personas desconocidas a su alrededor. Jamás en su vida los había visto, por lo que se imaginó que estaba en medio de una reunión con los amigos de la vida de Derek, aquella que no compartía fácilmente con nadie.

    Entonces, Stiles caminó con tranquilidad hasta la cocina y encontró a sus amigos que no estaban en la puerta de entrada. Ellos le sirvieron ponche, y una vez más, alguien notó la rosa.

    Fue Scott quien apretó los labios ante aquel gesto y le negó con la cabeza. Sus ojos tenían ese tipo de dolor que sientes por los demás cuando están a punto de sufrir.

    Stiles ya estaba un poco asustado, por lo que los gestos de sus amigos no le alentaban. Dejó la rosa encima de la larga mesa en donde estaban servidas las bebidas; y tomó un vaso rojo.

    Scott ya estaría ahí más tarde para él.

    Por lo que salió sin más de la cocina y paseó por el loft mientras hablaba con las personas. No podía negar que estaba ansioso, que esperaba que algo pasara pronto.

     Con cualquier cosa que pasara, Stiles estaría feliz.

***

    Y ya casi finalizando la fiesta, cuando todos estaban buscando sus cosas para irse, fue que Stiles consiguió ver a Derek.

    Había esperado todo el maldito día para verlo; para siquiera hablar con el y felicitarlo por su cumpleaños. Pero había quien decía que lo bueno se hace esperar.

    Y fue ahí cuando salió una chica morena que a Stiles le he hacía conocida. Ella estaba riéndose, como si le estuvieran contando un chiste muy gracioso; y Stiles casi quería saber de que se reía para acompañarla en su felicidad.

    Lo que más le llamó la atención fue la rosa que tenía en sus manos. La cual, extrañamente, se parecía demasiado a la que el mismo Stiles traía antes de llegar al loft.

    Oh no.

    Ella después jaló a alguien hacia la sala; en donde estaban los pocos que quedaban después de la reunión. No fue el hecho de ver a Derek por primera vez en semanas lo que le sorprendió; sino el hecho de que se veía tan hermoso envuelto en ropas no monocromáticas; y también, claro está, le sorprendió el explícito beso que había compartido con la chica.

    Ya entendía lo que quería decir Erika y Scott con su negativa.

    Stiles sabía que no tenía mucho que hacer ahí; por lo que optó escabullirse sin ser visto por la hermosa pareja, y Dios bendito, casi lo había logrado. Casi lo había logrado.

— ¡Bilinski! —la voz grave de la chica le sorprendió. El suspiró internamente al verse descubierto. Su carrera como espía nunca iba a arrancar si seguía así— Han pasado años desde que te vi. Ya no pareces el mismo flacucho que conocí.

    «Vaya, ya no lo parezco», fue lo que pudo penar Stiles no sin cierta amargura.

—Deja de molestarlo, Braeden —Derek interrumpió a la chica y se acercó por detrás. Stiles notó con pesar como el hombre pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de la chica, y dejó muy en claro que algo había ahí—. No te vi en toda la fiesta, ¿cuándo llegaste?

—Hace poco —mintió—, quería desearte feliz cumpleaños personalmente. Me parecía muy... poco educado hacerlo por un mensaje.

    Como si Stiles fuera la epítome de la educación.

    Entonces Derek sonrió y asintió hacia Stiles en un silencioso gracias.

    Él ya se quería ir a su casa. Dios. nunca le pareció una reunión personal con Derek tan dolorosa y tediosa como aquella. 

—Eres tan amable —ironizó la chica. Stiles soltó una risa por cortesía—. Pero veo que la fiesta ya acabó. ¿Te quedarás a recoger?

    Lo único que Stiles recogería serían los pedazos de su corazón roto junto a los pequeños fragmentos de su dignidad. Y no gracias, no lo haría delante de tanto público tan indeseable.

—Paso. Prefiero dejarle la recolección del desastre a las personas que lo causaron en primer lugar —Derek frunció el ceño ante la negativa de Stiles. Él generalmente se quedaba hasta tardeen las reuniones grupales para ayudar a Derek a recoger el reguero—; y se hace tarde. Me tengo que ir.

— ¿Tarde? ¿Aún tienes toque de queda? 

    ¿Cuando iba a parar de hablar aquella señorita?

—Nunca dije que me iría a mi casa —insinuó con un toque irónico. Iría a la de Scott a quejarse—; pero igual. Hasta entonces. Adiós.

    Derek seguía con el ceño fruncido ante el raro comportamiento de Stiles; pero para su buena suerte, dejó ir al chico sin más.

***

    Regresamos de igual forma al punto de inicio, en donde Stiles comprendía que la felicidad estaba sobrevalorada.

    Él observó como Breaden abrazaba a un feliz Derek antes de irse, y lo único que pudo pensar fue en lo bueno que eran las tiendas de veinticuatro horas que vendían licor por muy bajo precio.

    Porque a pesar de todo, se lo habían advertido y él no hizo caso.

———


	2. No lo hagas otra vez, por favor

    Las flores nunca le habían parecido tan deprimentes.

    Tal vez recordaba por ahí haber leído un dato curioso que decía que las personas tendían a regalar flores en momentos especiales, como un aniversario, un cumpleaños o un funeral. Y Stiles comenzaba a creer que las rosas deberían ser sinónimos de dolor comprimido en bellos pétalos rojos.

    Era el constante recordatorio de la mala noche que había pasado; la cual ya había tenido lugar hacía unos cuantos meses.

    Se sentía patético por no superar aquel episodio tan cruel y bizarro. 

    Pero vale que, no podían culparlo. El chico tenía todas las esperanzas más bonitas e idóneas puestas sobre aquella confesión que nunca llegó a darse. Y es difícil superar el hecho de que no sólo no eres correspondido, sino que también tu amor de casi toda la vida ya tiene pareja y que encima se ve que es muy feliz con ella.

Porque también hubo otro dato curioso que Stiles no logró captar al momento.

Y es que Derek era todo un hombre heterosexual en la regla.

De esos que destilan testosterona con cada exhalación; que demuestran hombría con una mirada y que no necesitan hacerse valer de su palabra para demostrar lo mucho que si heterosexualidad lo caracterizaba. Una vez más, Stiles se vio analizando los hermosos atributos masculinos de Derek y se hundió una vez más en su desgracia.

Aunque, si quería ser desgraciado totalmente, tal vez sería mejor darle cuerda a sus pensamientos y rememorar lo que sucedió después en la casa de Scott.

***

Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana y Stiles llegó caminando a la casa de su mejor amigo, quien cabe destacar, se había ido una hora antes de que terminara la fatídica fiesta de Derek. 

No estaba lloviendo en ese momento; pero el frío que calaba entre sus huesos se sentía igual o peor que cuando se empapaba durante aquellos días en donde llovía a cántaros y olvidaba su sombríos o el suéter con capucha. 

Stiles tenía dibujado en la frente la palabra rechazo, con esa tinta indeleble que penetraba la epidermis eternamente y que dejaba una cicatriz eterna. Lo peor era que sabía que pudo haberse evitado esa molesta cicatriz; y no lo hizo por la simple y llana razón de querer ser valiente por primera vez en su vida.

Entonces el chico tocó la puerta suavemente. No esperaba ni siquiera que Scott le abriera. Pero una vez más, su hermano no le falló y no lo sólo lo dejó pasar, sino que le dio un abrazo que compensaba todo el dolor y el desamor que adquirió durante ese breve pero intenso encuentro.

—Traté de advertirte —le murmuró Scott con su voz fraternal, de esa que usaba cuando Stiles se raspaba las rodillas al caerse por el tobogán del jardín de infancia para consolarlo. Stiles se apretó contra el abrazo estrecho de su hermano del alma—. De verdad lo siento.

—Lo sé —solamente susurró mientras trataba de no soltar lágrimas. Simplemente el momento no lo valía—. Lo sé, Scott. Creo que siempre lo supe.

Scott le silenció con cariño y lo dejó alargar más el abrazo, hasta que el chico dejara de temblar entre sus brazos y lograra calmarse. Pero en realidad, trataba de prolongar el toque lo suficiente como para que el corazón de Stiles pudiera volver a latir sin ese doloroso ritmo lento y destrozado que tenía.

***

Stiles, de vuelta en el presente, se encontró abriendo la puerta del refrigerador. Quería hurgar lo suficiente como para sacar un frasco de yogurt que no estuviera vencido y así tomárselo sin siquiera respirar.

Había quienes decían también que la tristeza se combatía con lácteos y aún más tristeza; como para consolarte cínicamente con el hecho de que siente habrá alguien más miserable que tú sufriendo en ese mismo momento.

Pero no encontró el frasco.

Sin embargo, la puerta de su casa sonó con tres toques de nudillos. 

Era un viernes por la tarde; casi anochecía, por lo que Stiles se puso alerta. Nadie en su sano juicio iría a visitarlo a esa hora, en especial ese día, cuando sabían que habían mejores maneras de pasar un fin de semana sin la compañía de un chico hiperactivo y molesto.

—Sé que estás ahí, Stiles. Tu feo y oxidado Jeep prácticamente brilla aquí afuera como Time Square en año —la voz de Erika, tan hermosa y demandante, le puso los pelos de punta al pobre adolescente que estaba en pijama—. Abre o tiro la puerta.

Y sí. Ya lo había hecho antes; por lo que nada le detenía para hacerlo en ese momento.

Pero eso no le evitaba preguntarse por qué ella, entre todas las personas, estaba ahí un viernes. Sus planes prácticamente eran ir de fiesta con su novio y pasar una hermosa velada en algún lugar del pueblo. 

—Te lo advertí —gritó una vez más, a lo que Stiles corrió hacia la puerta para abrirla antes de que la cerradura se volviera a dañar. Entonces Erika sonrió cuando se encontró cara a cara con un nervioso Stiles—. ¡Pero mira nada más! Si estás vivo. Pensé que los ratones y la soledad absoluta habían acabado con todos lo vestigios de tu humanidad.

—Ese era mi plan; pero interrumpiste la primera fase —le respondió, lo que logró sacarle una sonrisa socarrona a la rubia—. ¿Pero qué haces aquí! Que yo recuerde, no hay planes de pasar un viernes en la noche en mi casa.

Erika pasó sin invitación a la casa del sheriff —quien estaba de guardia, por lo sí se lo preguntaban—, y le hizo espacio a aquellos que venían detrás de ella.

Stiles era un tono de pálido bonito, de esos que veías por la calle y notabas porque su color resaltaba otros aspectos de su cuerpo como su cabello o sus rasgos faciales; pero el tono casi mármol que había adquirido fue tan irreal, que muchos de sus amigos se preguntaron si el pobre chico nervioso estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Porque vale, Erika-Caos-Reyes no venía sola.

Al menos que Jackson, Lydia, Scott, Allison, Boyd, Derek y Braeden sean sólo una imaginación vivida y pertubadora de la mente dañada de él.

— ¿Te quedarás viéndolos como idiota o los dejarás pasar? —Erika ya se había puesto cómoda en el sofá de las visitas de Stiles; y a él no le quedó de otra que hacerse a un lado y dejar entrar todo el combo— Bien, eso pensé. Ya viene la pizza. Pasaremos aquí la noche.

Pero Stiles no podía ni siquiera procesar las palabras de su abusadora amiga. Sus sentidos estaban aturdidos viendo a Derek otra vez.

De repente regresó a su mente la manera cobarde en como había huido y evitado a Derek después de... lo que pasó. Y ahora, verlo ahí en la entrada de su casa con esa hermosa chaqueta negra de cuero y su eterno ceño fruncido, hizo cosas que se debatían entre llorar o enrojecerse.

Todos los demás entraron, hasta Braeden, quien ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba ahí en primer lugar. Y Stiles seguía parado ahí frente a Derek, con la camisa estirada del equipo de lacrosse que usaba en los primeros años de instituto, junto a sus pantalones de tartán negros y rojos y una apariencia en general de alguien que estaba pasando un momento difícil.

— ¿Puedo unirme a la reunión? —preguntó Derek al darse cuenta de que Stiles le estaba restringiendo el paso indirectamente con su estoicismo.

Stiles sabía que no debía dejarlo pasar. No después de todo lo que había estado sufriendo.

Pero esta vez no era nadie más quien le advertía una retirada inmediata. 

Era él mismo quien no quería acceder.

Y sin embargo...

—... sí. Adelante. Estás en tu casa. —logró murmurar después de que su cerebro se haya apagado con la canción de Windows XP de fondo.

Ahí fue cuando Stiles comprendió, que muchas cosas podían pasar un viernes por la noche. 

Y que esas cosas, no siempre eran las que uno se esperaba.

———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, el capítulo anterior no era el final xd. Aún falta para ello ^^


	3. Vamos, ¿tienes que hacer eso?

No tenía ni la menor idea de cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde que Stiles le abrió la puerta a sus amigos, pero el momento se sentí eterno, como una tortura infinita y dolorosa creada en los ilustres tiempos de la edad media.

El hecho de estar a menos de tres metros de aquella persona de la cual tanto quería alejarse era lo que le causaba desequilibrio. 

¿Cómo podías simplemente actuar con la extraña y poca naturalidad que tenías, cuando la fuente de tu alteración estaba cercana a ti?

Ahora entendía por que su padre siempre le aconsejaba sobre sus enamoramientos épicos y trágicos. Podía optar a escribir una especie de epopeya sobre aquellos aspectos.

Y seguramente no se aceptarían. Porque así era su suerte de asquerosa y mala.

— ¿Piensas verte las manos el resto de la noche? —la voz de Derek aún tenía el poder de causarle un respingo gracioso. Pero la dolorosa arritmia en su corazón no daba risa en lo absoluto.

—No le encuentro problemas a ello —respondió Stiles con la vista encajada en sus dedos. Tenías las uñas cortas, muy cortas, arrancadas por la ansiedad; sus cutículas dolían intensamente, y había sangre debajo de algunos dedos que se salvaron de la masacre—. Dicen que es muy terapéutico ponerle atención a los detalles.

Hubo una risa burlona en la habitación; pero no pudo descifrar de quien era. Ni tampoco quería hacerlo.

—Tú eres todo lo contrario a terapéutico, Stiles —Jackson tuvo la decencia de dar su punto de vista. Stiles sólo rodó los ojos mientras seguía mirándose los dedos, esperando a que mágicamente todo fuera un sueño de mal gusto y él en realidad estuviera envuelto entre sus sábanas—. ¿Esa es tu patética excusa?

Sí. Esa era su patética excusa.

Stiles se llevó las manos a los ojos y se los cubrió. Quería irse de su propia casa para encontrar aire libre.

— ¿Qué están haciendo aquí, de todas formas? 

—Pasar el rato contigo. No vienes a las reuniones con nosotros, así que preferimos venir a ti. Ya sabes, el viejo dicho de la montaña —Erika se escuchaba un poco sorprendida. Lástima que Stiles no pudo verla—; ¿acaso nos estás echando?

No exactamente.

Pero el chico ya no lo aguantaba más. Sabía que en el sofá que estaba al lado de donde él estaba sentado, Derek y su querida novia compartían el mismo espacio; y por Dios, Stiles no era ningún mártir para aceptar su sufrimiento ni mucho menos para aguantarlo sin decir nada.

Entonces optó por hacer algo que sentía justo. 

Se destapó la mirada y soltó un suspiro cuando todas las miradas estaban sobre él. Muchas se veían divertidas ("Te quedarás ciego un día de estos, Jackson, maldito desgraciado") y otras simplemente no expresaban mucho; se veían estoicas, como si esperaran algo inesperado de Stiles.

Y luego estaba Derek. Quien lo observaba con sus increíbles ojos verdes junto a esa expresión de desconcierto, la cual también llevaba el día de su cumpleaños. 

Stiles se levantó, se abrió paso entre los que estaban sentados en el suelo y caminó hacia la puerta, en donde un abrigo de lana lo suficientemente abrigador lo esperaba. 

Ante los ojos atónitos de todos, se colocó la prenda, tomó sus llaves y se fue. 

***

No había visto la hora antes de salir. Pero todo estaba oscuro. Las luces del pueblo ni siquiera alumbraban bien las calles, y el frío se sentía abrumador, casi como si quisiera hacerle compañía a Stiles en aquella triste y dolorosa noche.

No tenía tampoco un rumbo concreto a donde ir. Sólo caminaba con las manos metidas dentro de los bolsillos del abrigo sin esperar nada.

Tal vez el tiempo seguía sin pasar correctamente; porque ese momento era eterno también. Los cambios eran tenues, demostrando que estaban ahí pero que no se manifestaban con suficiente fuerza como para hacerse notar. Tal vez solo veía la luna subir y subir en el cielo, acompañada de sus estrellas; y hasta ahí comprendió que estaba solo.

Stiles quería alejarse tanto de Derek.

¿Era mucho pedir mantener distancia con alguien que no te quiere como tú lo quieres?

¿De verdad necesitabas tener el constante recuerdo del rechazo pegado a tu hombro, como si fuera una capa permanente? 

Ya ni siquiera podía sentirse miserable en paz.

— ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí? 

Stiles se giró ante el timbre familiar de aquella voz. 

Scott una vez más venía a su rescate.

—Huir... supongo —Stiles se encogió de hombros—. ¿Tú que haces aquí?

—Asegurarme de que en medio de tu huida no resultes herido —Scott se acercó con calma; no tenía motivos para correr cuando ya había encontrado a su hermano—. Te fuiste de repente y Erika no supo que decir. Pensamos que era una buena idea venir a visitarte.

—Pudo haberlo sido —concedió Stiles—. Pero no en este momento.

— ¿Es por Derek?

— ¿Tú que crees?

El silencio una vez más respondió las dos interrogantes.

—Dios, Stiles. Pensé que ya lo habías superado y que no tendrías problema en verlo de nuevo —el tono de voz de Scott se palpaba con esa brecha culpable—. De verdad lo siento.

Stiles no le respondió y sólo siguió caminando con Scott a su lado.

***

— ¿Piensas regresar? 

Scott tenía un reloj en la mano izquierda, el cual veía con insistencia cada vez que pasaba cierto tiempo en el parque a donde habían ido a parar. La luna ya estaba en lo más alto del cielo, y el frío cada vez era más fuerte. Según Scott, era medianoche.

—Cuando ellos se vayan, yo regresaré.

— ¿Y si nunca se van?

Bueno, siempre podría huir a Sur América y cambiarse el nombre a Dylan. Por alguna razón, le gustaba mucho ese nombre.

—Vamos, Stiles. No puedes huir eternamente de tus problemas. Y sabes que Derek no tiene la culpa de que nunca te le hayas declarado —declaró—. ¿Acaso crees que Derek es lo suficientemente malvado como para pisotear tus sentimientos abiertamente?

¿Malvado?

Derek no era malvado. En lo absoluto. Era casi como la persona más bondadosa y amable que había conocido en su vida —lo cual era irónico, porque al verlo lo que menos pensabas era eso. Pero eso era lo peor y lo que más daño le hacía a Stiles.

Derek no tenía la culpa de lo que estaba pasando. Pero aún así era el causante del inmenso dolor que sentía. ¿Eso era mucha ironía?

—Lo sé —respondió sin más—. Pero eso no cambia nada.

Y mientras seguía lamentándose, una figura caminó a través de la oscuridad. Era al principio una sombra que se difuminaba con el ambiente, haciéndola difícil de distinguir. Pero era alta.

Stiles tenía la mirada baja, observando el suelo bajo la banca en donde estaba sentado junto a Scott. Apenas podía ver sus pies enfundados en cómodas pantuflas negras de Batman. Su cuerpo encorvado demostraba su cansancio por todo el tiempo decaído que había pasado, junto a las noches con sesiones intensas de series para olvidar momentáneamente su miseria.

Tenía unas ojeras casi violetas debajo de los ojos por todo aquel tiempo perdido sin dormir. Y su cuerpo se sentía en un constante estado de somnolencia.

— ¿Se puede saber que hacen aquí a estas horas? 

Y no había nada más maravilloso que otra persona uniéndose a la ya de por sí incómoda y asfixiante reunión que tenían los mejores amigos.

—Se fueron sin decir nada y nos dejaron preocupados a todos. ¿Tiene apenas la menor idea de que hora es?

Stiles no levantó la mirada del suelo. 

Derek simplemente se escuchaba muy enfadado. Como una madre a la cual sus hijos traviesos le jugaron una broma

—Y ya todos se fueron, por cierto. Andan buscándolos, par de idiotas.

—Bueno, ya aparecimos —murmuró Stiles—; ya pueden estar tranquilos.

El gruñido molesto de Derek se sentía tan malditamente familiar que le comprimía el pecho. 

—Tenemos que hablar, Stiles. 

Y ahí fue cuando el chico despegó la mirada del suelo. 

Ahí fue cuando Stiles se le presentó la oportunidad de ser valiente una vez más.

Pero no sabía si tenía la fortaleza para intentar hacerlo de nuevo.

———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿El dolor nos hace fuerte?


	4. Ya lo hiciste, ¿contento?

¿Cómo le dices al amor de tu vida que él es el causante de tus desgracias?

Porque Derek no dejaba de preguntar cosas que estaban orillando a Stiles a decir aquellos que quería reservarse.

***

Después de que Derek se apareciera mágicamente en medio del parque en donde estaba Stiles con Scott, el chico con pijama no podía distinguir la desgracia de la virtud. Scott quería ayudar a su hermano del alma, pero hasta él sabía que habían sitios en donde no podía meterse; y tristemente, ese era uno.

Así que simplemente palmeó la espalda de Stiles con afecto y les dio su espacio a aquel par que de verdad necesitaba hablar.

Scott se alejó de ellos, dejando solo a Stiles ante la nueva perspectiva de una batalla a la cual no podía huir ni aunque quisiera verdaderamente. Él sólo se quedó ahí, encorvado en aquel banco del parque mientras que Derek se acercaba a él cuando comprendió que el chico no se acercaría.

Stiles se debatió abiertamente entre mirarlo o seguir observando aquello que estaba debajo de sus pies. Pero Derek no era idiota. Él intuyó que algo malo le estaba pasando a Stiles, y que en vez de enfrentarlo lo evitara, sólo hablaba de lo muy mal que estaban las cosas.

— ¿Me dirás qué anda mal?

Esa era una buena pregunta.

Tal vez la única buena que escucharía esa noche por parte de Derek.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que algo anda mal? —preguntó Stiles, observando a Derek de reojo.

—Sabes que no debes responder una pregunta con otra pregunta —Derek gruñó. El sonido se le hacía tan familiar a Stiles que dolía muy profundo—. Así que responde. ¿Qué anda mal?

Eso era fácil de decir.

Él era el único que estaba mal.

Mal por ilusionarse con un sueño que sabía que no se cumpliría. Mal por pensar que Derek sentía lo mismo por él. Mal por soñar con que tendría un final feliz cuando ni siquiera tenía un comienzo.

Estaba mal por sentir amor cuando no lo había.

Estaba mal por creerse su propia mentira.

—Nada... —respondió Stiles, tratando de evadir sus pensamientos— Realmente no pasa nada. No tienes por qué preocuparte.

Y vamos; esa era quizás la peor y más estúpida cosa que había dicho en su vida. Stiles era un mentiroso innato; probablemente tenía un diploma guardado por ahí con ese título bordado en oro; pero ahora que decía semejante mentira tan barata, su título se veía empañado.

—Tienes ojeras azules, Stiles; y saliste en pijama a la calle por unas tres horas. ¿De verdad crees que me vas a engañar así? —el tono considerablemente duro de Derek le golpeaba con fuerza al chico. Lo último que necesitaba era su preocupacióara alimentar aquellos desordenados y latentes sentimientos que no lo dejaban dormir ni hacer su vida tranquilamente.

—No lo sé —Stiles se encogió de hombros—. Ya no creo nada.

—¿Alguien te está haciendo daño de nuevo? —preguntó sin darse por vencido— Sabes que no puedes quedarte callado cuando hay acoso. Y nosotros estaremos más que dispuestos a poner a ese bastardo en su lugar.

—Ya superamos la etapa de secundaria en donde todos se acosaban unos con otros, Derek —Stiles rió un poco mientras se acordaba de Jackson en sus bellos tiempos de imbécil; pero Derek no compartió el chiste—. No hay ningún villano que quiera destruirme actualmente.

A menos que la tristeza y el insomnio sea un villano que clasifique en aquella competencia.

Pero entonces Stiles se quedó callado tratando de hacerse pequeño. No quería escuchar nada que estuviera a su alrededor. En especial la aparentemente calmada respiración de Derek; la cual sabía de antemano, que estaba enmascarando la verdadera situación en la que estaba.

Porque Stiles conocía a Derek lo suficiente como para entender que su estoicismo no era algo que trajera buenas cosas al final. Y mucho cuando tenía aquella expresión de amargura en su rostro.

— ¿Entonces no piensas decirme que te sucede?

Stiles suspiró tranquilamente. Al fin Derek había dado con el punto.

Porque no era necesario reafirmar sus sentimientos cuando sabías que no eran correspondidos.

—Créeme que no sucede nada grave, Derek —aseguró una vez más—. No hay nada que temer. Y estoy bien; en serio. Ya verás que dentro de poco estaré siendo igual de molesto por ahí y desearás que me hubiera quedado callado por siempre.

¿Eso realmente había salido de su boca?

Ni Stiles podía creese semejante barbaridad.

— ¿Hay alguien? —preguntó Derek, mirado fijamente a Stiles.

— ¿En donde? —regresó otra pregunta. Había que darle méritos a Stiles; estaba verdaderamente confundido esta vez.

—Sabes a que me refiero.

Y ahí fue cuando Stiles comprendió. El color de su cara se esfumó al verse descubierto.

***

Ellos tenían cerca de treinta minutos, o una hora quizás, dándole vueltas al asunto de quien estaba causándole sufrimiento agonizante al pobre chico. Y cuando finalmente Derek había tocado la pregunta verdadera, no desistió para conseguir la respuesta.

— ¡Basta Derek! —explotó Stiles— ¡Ya basta! Esto no te interesa realmente; así que deja de hacerlo. No necesito de tu lástima; ni de tu doloroso fingido ni nada —Stiles se levantó de la banda, obviando el mareo y el dolor de mantener una posición incómoda por tanto tiempo—. Déjame en paz.

Stiles se alejó del hombre que sólo pudo optar por mantener una expresión perpleja ante el repentino ataque verbal. Y Dios; ya estaba harto de tener que seguir huyendo.

Entonces se detuvo a media caminata y se volteó.

—Y eres tú, Derek. Siempre fuiste tú.

Después desapareció del parque sin volver a mirar atrás.

***

Eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, y Stiles no había podido dormir.

Después de llegar a su casa, mágicamente la encontró vacía, limpia y ordenada. Tenía una caja de pizza exclusivamente para él junto a una nota que expresaba disculpas por la molestia. Que delicadeza por parte de Erika al redactar aquella pequeña carta.

Sin embargo, el chico no se sintió mejor. 

Sólo fue hacia su habitación, en donde se sentó en su cama y miró la ventana por donde se asomaba la luz del amanecer. 

Y entre tanto y tanto, no pudo hacer nada más que pensar en que por fin se había sacado aquel sentimiento de su cuerpo. Por fin lo había revelado, aunque no de la forma en como lo había querido en un principio; pero lo hizo, joder. 

Stiles lo hizo.

Y no se arrepentía de nada.

A pesar de que el insomnio podía indicar todo lo contrario.

Ahora, quedaba esperar a la tormenta; porque la calma ya estaba pasando.

———


	5. Que triste es dejar que alguien más haga algo por ti, en especial cuando no lo quieres.

     El dia en el que Stiles pudo dormir llegó por fin.

Pero para que ese día llegara, el pobre chico tuvo que pasar por mucho.

***

Una de las ventajas de cumplir dieciocho años, era que tenías la edad suficiente como para comprar aquello que nunca pudiste obtener de manera legal cuando tenías quince. 

Stiles comprendió que ya no necesitaba documentos de identidades falsos para comprar alcohol, ni revistas para adultos o aquellos preservativos que nunca usaba pero que igual le gustaba tener por si acaso.

Y ahora, que finalmente era sábado, y ya había amanecido; Stiles decidió usar su documento de identidad verdadero para comprar helado y cervezas. 

Quería pasar un fin de semana entre un coma diabético y un coma etílico.

Era cerca de las dos de la tarde y las calles estaban algo concurridas. Todos veían al hijo del sheriff Stilinski caminar con su inseparable sudadera roja puesta junto a aquella pinta de un paciente en recuperación de drogas duras. Por muy extraño que fuera, todos lo saludaron normalmente sin notar nada raro en él; que ya llevaba dos días sin dormir bien y un molesto tic nervioso en la mano derecha lo demostraba.

Entonces Stiles entró en la primera tienda de veinticuatro horas que encontró y procedió a hacer su supermercado improvisado. 

Cuando le tocó pagar, se topó con una agria sorpresa.

Y no, no era el hecho de que no cargaba dinero.

—Stiles; que sorpresa verte por aquí. —Braeden canturreó con un toque irónico. Era como una reunión cósmica planeada por cada uno de los dioses a cargo de la mala suerte y la burla.

Ella cargaba también en sus manos una caja de preservativos y una botella de agua saborizada. Era de limón; la que más le gustaba a Derek.

—Lo miso digo —respondió sin ánimos—; obviando el hecho de que el pueblo tiene como tres o cuatro tiendas de conveniencia abierta las veinticuatro horas; y que está en particular sea la que me queda más cerca de mi casa.

—Y del loft de Derek, ¿verdad? 

Ella tenía una puntería certera para dar los golpes más bajos. Tal vez Robin Hood le tendría envidia a esa increíble y afinada habilidad.

—No lo había visto de esa forma —reflexionó después de unos segundos—. Pero supongo que sí.

Stiles procedió a pagar mientras la risa de la chica morena se escuchaba de fondo. El vendedor lo miró extrañado; como si quisiera preguntarle por qué tipo de depresión estaba pasando mientras compraba alcohol a las dos de la tarde; pero no estaba lo suficientemente interesado en Stiles como para preocuparse realmente por él; por lo que sólo le cobró y acomodó sus cosas en una bolsa.

Stiles dejó una pequeña propina por su discreción y salió de la tienda con una meta en mente. Quería llegar a su casa para ver a última temporada de Friends mientras comía helado de fresa con cerveza.

—Derek me dijo lo que le dijiste en el parque —Stiles escuchó una vez más a la novia del amor de su triste y cliché vida. Cada segundo que pasaba era más doloroso que el anterior; y él estaba seguro de que no tenía una armadura tan buena como para ser impenetrable—. Creo que no sabes muy bien en donde te estás metiendo.

—Somos dos que ya piensan eso —le respondió mientras le daba la espalda. Mientras más rápido llegara a su casa podría ponerse una pijama de Superman y podría comenzar con su maratón—; así que no es necesario que me recuerdes lo que sucedió ayer.

—Derek no te mirará como algo más que un amigo, ¿lo sabes, verdad? 

—Lo sé tan bien como sé que tengo que ponerme guantes para agarrar el sartén caliente de la cocina.

—Sabía que eras un chico inteligente —se burló—, aunque ni siquiera sé si él te ve como a un amigo. Casi no habla de ti; y cuando lo hace, se queja de lo molesto que eres y de como le haces enojar cada vez que hablas.

Si, vale; no lo culpen por no querer escuchar eso, ni por sentirse absolutamente dolido con cada palabra que salía de la boca de aquella hiriente chica.

Stiles entonces se quedó parado en medio de la acera, lo que le brindó a la chica una oportunidad de alcanzarlo y ponerse frente a él. Ella cargaba una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro que remarcaba su belleza femenina. Belleza que le recordaba constantemente a Stiles que era la preferida por Derek.

—Y no te lo digo porque quiero ser mala ni nada —continuó ella; su expresión era calmada y casi sincera—. Sólo quiero que sepas que Derek en verdad no se siente cómodo cerca de ti; y que la única razón por la cual te soporta es porque vienes con el paquete de sus amigos. 

»—Pero ya sabes cómo es Derek. Es muy educado como para decirte todo esto directamente; pero creo que es necesario que sepas esto. Quiero lo mejor para él. Y lamentablemente, tú no lo eres.

Stiles no entendía como es que aún podía seguir de pie frente a ella sin derrumbarse o venirse en lágrimas.

—Oh, no te preocupes por Derek —restó importancia—; sé cuándo no soy bienvenido en un lugar. Por lo que él podrá respirar en paz sabiendo que dejaré de ser la razón de su incomodidad. No necesitará verme otra vez. Y espero que tengan un buena tarde.

Con una sonrisa carente de alegría y sentimientos afectuosos, Stiles se despidió de la novia del amor de su vida y se encaminó a su casa con la moral por los suelos y con la bolsa de compras más pesada. Esa vez sacaría su pijama de Batman, la cual tenía reservada para limpiarse las lágrimas después de un fracaso colosal como aquel.

***

Entonces los días fueron pasando con tranquilidad.

Stiles ya no se sentía ansioso por ver a nadie.

Ni se sentía intranquilo al pensar en Derek.

Casi agradecía haberse graduado unos cuantos meses atrás, porque así no tendría que salir de su casa a hacer algo útil y no tendría la posibilidad de encontrarse con personas que lo odiaban.

Pero no pudo evitar la visita de Scott y Erika.

Y tampoco pudo evitar las preguntas que ellos le dieron cuando dejó de salir y de contestar llamadas o mensajes. Pero eso era mucho más fácil que responder las preguntas que tenían que ver abiertamente con Derek.

Porque parecía ser que Derek había estado actuando raro desde que Stiles se había ido en medio de la noche; y no le había dicho a nadie el motivo aparente de su actitud.

Por lo que el mismo Stiles no respondió directamente a las interrogantes.

Aunque, Erika y Scott no eran idiotas —o al menos Erika no lo era—, y al final comprendieron que había sucedido esa madrugada. Después de eso, dejaron de preguntar y Stiles simplemente se relajó.

Y luego de un tiempo, cuando comenzó a olvidar su desgracia, pudo dormir tranquilamente; pudo comer y pudo regresar a su estado tranquilo en donde solo se deprimía cuando no lograba inmiscuirse en los asuntos laborales de su padre.

Cuando Stiles dejó de pensar en Derek, comenzó a dormir.

Sin embargo, eso era irónico, porque Derek no pudo dejar de pensar en él. Y Stiles no lo sabía, ya que cambió de número de teléfono y no volvió a atender las llamadas de Derek en donde le pedía abiertamente encontrase de nuevo para hablar.

***

Pero todo tocó un punto máximo cuando Stiles comenzó la universidad unas semanas después —porque las vacaciones no eran eternas—, y encontró a un chico interesante que se fijaba en él y que lo hacía sonreír.

Su nombre era raro. Pero él era bonito.

Y cuando por fin sintió que Derek era solo un punto triste y lejano de sus recuerdos intranquilos; él regresó como una tormenta marítima.

Apareció en medio del estacionamiento de la universidad con su hermoso Camaro negro, y se le plantó a Stiles como un siniestro acosador.

—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

Y eso fue una de las cosas que le hizo cuestionar a Stiles acerca de qué tan hija de puta era la vida.

———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me gusta hacer capítulos en la noche, cuando todas la ideas reveladoras del día se juntan en una hora determinada y tengo la suficiente inspiración para hacer algo bueno y miserable. Y lo más triste es que estos capítulos los leo en la mañana y veo todos los errores sin corregir que tengo :')


	6. ¿Hiciste lo correcto?

    El sol del mediodía no era exactamente el más cómodo como para tener una discusión existencial que podía tomar horas.

      Y el público tampoco ayudaba.

    Stiles tomó la iniciativa de apretar la correa de su bolso y concederle aquel diálogo esperado a Derek, solo que le invitó indirectamente a buscar otro lugar lejos de los ojos curiosos de todos los estudiantes y, como no, en un sitio en donde preferiblemente hubiera sombra.

     Derek gruñó ante la decisión de Stiles; sin embargo, le concedió el indulto y le abrió la puerta del hermoso Camaro negro que Stiles tanto amaba en silencio.

    Una vez dentro del auto, Derek se aseguró de colocarse el cinturón de seguridad y aceleró de cero a cien; como si el muy desgraciado estuviera siendo participante de la fórmula uno.

—Creo que una buena conversación se da entre personas que están vivas —murmuró Stiles mientras se agarraba cobardemente a las agarraderas que tenía el auto en el techo. Derek no le respondió; ni tampoco se inmutó ante el comentario poco disimulado de Stiles—. Bueno. Sólo decía.

    A veces sólo decir trae muchos problemas.

     Stiles era más que experto en eso; después de todo, su negocio se basaba en decir y decir muchas cosas.

    Pero Derek no era ese tipo de persona que hablara abiertamente con Stiles; por lo que se quedó sumido en sepulcral y tenso silencio hasta que llegaron a un sitio concurrido. Misteriosamente, era aquella cafetería en donde el grupo se había reunido por primera vez hacía tantos años.

     El sitio en donde Stiles vio a Derek a los ojos y descubrió dos cosas. El hecho de que el color verde de esa mirada ers su favorito; y de que indudablemente Derek Hale era el hombre que movía sus cimientos.

    Se sentía expuesto, casi desnudo, cuando se sentaron en la misma mesa de aquella vez. Era como recrear el momento. Y si Stiles hubiera sabido que después de esa reunión caería como un naipe tumbado por el viento a los pies de Derek, simplemente se hubiera alejado para evitar tantas cosas que hoy sufría.

— ¿Pedirás también una ración de papas fritas? —Stiles soltó una sonrisa al recordar el primer pedido de Derek. Era tan espeluznante; como el hecho de que Derek se haya aparecido de la nada en la universidad.

—No. —respondió tajante.

    Stiles suspiró, desviando la vista hacia los pequeños detalles que estaban a su alrededor. No quería hacer el momento más incómodo de lo que ya era; y no servía de mucho cuando Derek lo miraba fijamente, como si quisiera perforar su existencia en busca de algunos resquicios de vida inteligente que salvar.

— ¿Cuándo dejaras de ignorarme? —preguntó finalmente. Stiles lo miró sorprendido.

—No te estoy ignorando, Der. Eso sólo lo haría si fueras el centro de mi universo —mintió sin reparo. Esta vez no parpadeó culpable ni hizo ademanes exagerados; sólo tenía la insufrible calma y el corazón desbocado latiendo en su pecho—. Y tengo cosas que hacer también.

—Olvidé que tienes una vida sumamente ocupada —ironizó con su molesto ceño fruncido—. Y ahora ya no tienes tiempo para nosotros.

    El hecho de que Derek se escuchara tan dolido era algo que ponía nervioso a Stiles.

—Define "nosotros".

—Nosotros. Tus amigos.

    Si, vale. Eso era raro.

    Muy raro.

— ¿Alguien te mandó a venir? Mira, hombre —suspiró Stiles; al final todo ea muy bonito como para que fuera real—. Dile a Erika que le daré los treinta dólares que le debo, y que no se preocupe, que se los pagaré. Pero no necesita dejarte a ti como chico de los recados.

    Entonces Stiles se levantó con ganas de finalizar la conversación por una vez por todas.

— ¿En serio no vamos a hablar del elefante en la habitación? —Derek ahora se escuchaba molesto. Stiles detuvo su marcha y lo observó. ¿A qué se refería aquél idiota?— No puedes hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada después de aquello que me dijiste. Te di tiempo para que estuvieras solo; y ya es momento de que hablemos sobre lo que pasó.

—No pasó nada —respondió automáticamente Stiles—. Lo que sucedió en el parque no quiere decir nada... ¿Me estás diciendo que me arrastraste hasta aquí para hablar de eso? Eso es muy aterrador hasta para ti, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

    Derek gruñó molesto. No estaba de humor para juegos.

—Dijiste que yo era la razón por la cual tu estabas así. ¿Te parece que eso no significa nada? 

    Pues, aún tenía significado. Pero Stiles trataba de no pensar en ello tan seguido.

— ¿Qué quieres lograr con todo esto? Si quieres que me disculpe por culparte por mis problemas, lo haré; no tengo problemas con eso.

    Derek golpeó la mesa con su puño cerrado. El sonido atrajo la atención de unos cuantos clientes que estaban alrededor; y sin embargo, eso no mermó ni un poco la cólera que se desbordaba por la mirada verdosa de Derek. Pocas veces Stiles lo había visto tan molesto; y ahora que estaba tan alterado, él se comenzó a sentir muy mal por ser el causante de su enojo.

— ¿A qué quieres llegar? Creo que no es el lugar ni el momento adecuado como para hacer un escándalo.

— ¿Qué hice mal como para que te volvieras miserable y te alejaras de nosotros?

    Y esa fue la pregunta que lo cambió todo.

***

—Mira, seamos honestos. Esto tenía que pasar tarde o temprano.

    Stiles miraba como su buena porción de helado se había caído al suelo y se derretía con ayuda del sofocante calor. Derek seguía molesto; y esta vez, ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra.

    Después del momento de revelaciones en la cafetería; Stiles decidió contarle la verdad de principio a fin al hombre. Se lo merecía, después de todo; y ya estaba en aquel momento de su vida en donde no le importaba causar más caos del que no pudiera manejar.

    Total que, lo más triste que podía pasarle era que Derek se alejara de él. Y mira que ya sabía como sobrevivir a su rechazo.

—Me la pasé distraído todo el camino y no pude evitarlo...

    Derek siguió sin responder mientras comía su postre. Se veía muy amenazante; o lo máximo que puede verse una persona enojada mientras come un helado de barquilla. Y Stiles desviaba constantemente la mirada hacia cualquier lado para no observar como un idiota a Derek.

—Esta bien, esto es lo que haré. Y presta atención porque ya no lo volveré a repetir. Te amo, ¿vale? —exclamó sin pena— Y no creo que pueda dejar de amarte cuando te he amado toda mi vida; pero vale que, no te estoy pidiendo nada, ni espero que estés a mi lado o mucho menos que te veas en la obligación de hacer un discurso para rechazarme. Sé que me odias, o te disgusto lo suficiente como para tener que soportarme por obligación; y no tienes que seguir molestándote en buscarme a la universidad.

»—Se que estás mejor con Braeden, a quien no he visto en mucho tiempo; y créeme que no me meteré en una relación. Ahora te pido amablemente que dejes de ser tan... tú, y que me dejes en paz —Stiles tomó las cosas que había traído consigo y se levantó de la banca que compartía con Derek. Era casi hilarante el hecho de que los sucesos más importantes ocurrieran en un parque—. Buena suerte en tu vida y adiós.

Derek no lo detuvo y Stiles continuó su camino hacia su casa. 

Ahora ya podría continuar con las cosas pendientes que tenía que hacer. Y ser miserable ya no era una de esas.

———


	7. ¡Ohh! Él lo hizo

Había algo que no se sentía todo bien, ni todo correcto en el ambiente en donde estaba.

Stiles no es que estuviera debajo del agua haciendo buceo libre; ni tampoco estaba corriendo desnudo por el bosque. En realidad, iba muy normal caminando en las calles del pueblo con una nueva seguridad que nunca había experimentado. Casi fue como si sus ojos se hubieran abierto hacia la realidad absoluta de la vida, y que por fin comprendiera que el mundo seguía girando.

Pero eso tampoco era lo incorrecto.

—Estás muy callado para ser tú. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

Sin embargo; él, quien acaba de hablar, era lo que desentonaba dentro de todo el panorama de seguridad ficticia.

Era un chico diferente a Derek.

Comenzando por el hecho de que era un poco más bajo, más delgado, menos voluminoso y tenía la carita hecha con la referencia de un muñeco Ken. Él era tan distinto a los gruñidos, los ceños fruncidos y la actitud mezquina a la cual se había acostumbrado desde el principio; él era todo lo diferente, lo opuesto e incluso —se arriesgaba a decir— mejor que Derek.

Y eso estaría bien para cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente.

Pero no para Stiles.

Porque simple y llanamente, no era Derek quien tenía su mano agarrada mientras paseaban debajo de la luz del sol a las tres de la tarde.

—Estoy algo pensativo —respondió evadiendo la pregunta. En realidad se sentía tan incómodo que ni siquiera podían salir las palabras de su boca—; eso es todo.

—Cuando estás pensativo es porque cosas malas han pasado —cuestionó de vuelta mientras apretaba la mano que tenía entrelazada con Stiles—, así que no puedes decirme que eso es todo. ¿Qué te sucedió, Stiles?

Stiles sólo infló las mejillas mientras pensaba.

¿Fingía un desmayo repentino o salía corfiendi?

— ¿Es Derek? —preguntó una vez más antes de dejarle a Stiles siquiera responder la anterior interrogante.

—... ¿Si te digo que él tuvo que ver, que me dirías?

Y no necesitó ninguna respuesta concreta, porque el simple hecho de dejar de sentir su mano junto a la suya fue lo que lo dijo todo. Stiles se reprendió al sentirse aliviado de no tener aquella mano sudorosa junto a la suya; y se obligó a hacerle frente al chico que estaba aguantando sus crisis mentales desde empezaron la universidad.

—Te diría que es tiempo de que empieces a olvidarlo —refunfuñó—. ¿Cómo siquiera puedes tener aún en la cabeza a alguien que no le importó tus sentimientos en lo absoluto? No puedo creer lo desesperado que estás por él. Me enferma.

Stiles tenía tiempo que no se ofendía con alguien más que no fuera Derek; y se sintió feliz al descubrir que Derek no era el único que causaba sensaciones dentro de su triste y paralizado corazón.

—Si te enferma tanto, deberías alejarte de mi —escupió con desdén—, no vaya a ser que sea contagioso.

Casi se sorprendió cuando sus piernas se movieron y dejaron al chico ahí barado en la mitad de una acerca, y tan sólo fue un casi porque deseaba irse desde hacía rato sin él. Stiles no retrocedió cuando escuchó los gritos del muchacho llamarlo por su apodo; y ni mucho menos se inmutó cuando le dijo aquellas desagradables palabras.

Porque puede que sí fuera una perra desesperada por amor de alguien que no iba a darselo.

***

El reloj marcó las doce y media de la noche y Stiles se despertó por azares del destino.

Soñó que alguien se deslizaba por la ventana y que se quedaba observándolo por un largo rato.

Casi se alegró de que fuera un sueño, porque de lo contrario, hubiera gritado hasta despertar el condado vecino.

Stiles no se llevaba muy bien con los intrusos.

Pero entonces, cuando ya estaba a punto de irse a dormir otra vez, escuchó algo que le puso los pelos de punta.

Alguien más estaba respirando en la habitación. Y Dios; era tan aterrador, que se congeló ahí mismo y trató de no respirar para no atraer la atención de lo que sea que estuviera acercándolo. El miedo lo paralizó a una magnitud de no querer siquiera hacerse notar para no morir; y los gritos pasaron a segundo plano ante el terror de la autopreservación.

— ¿Puedes respirar? Me pone nervioso pensar que mi simple presencia te puede dar un ataque de pánico.

Y ahora mucho menos se movería. No cuando Derek-acoso-gente-Hale estaba compartiendo la misma habitación de Stiles a las doce de la noche.

De todos modos, ¿Qué hacía él dentro de la habitación de Stiles?

—Stiles, estás despierto; respira con calma.

 

Vale, ya se le estaba acabando el aire de todos modos. Así que no le quedó de otra que suspirar y sentarse en su cama. La oscuridad bañaba el cuarto, por lo que la luz de la luna que se filtraba con timidez por la ventana era la única lámpara que alumbraba. Ella causaba un velo de misterio dentro de la pequeña reunión que estaba teniendo lugar dentro de la habitación.

Estaba tan silencioso, que el sonido de las sábanas fue lo único que se escuchó, junto a las calmadas respiraciones de Derek y Stiles.

— ¿Sería estúpido preguntar que haces en mi habitación a la jodida medianoche? —se atrevió a hablar Stiles. Tenía el miedo creciente en su garganta de que en realidad todo fuera un sueño, y que fueran de esos heavy que causaban alucinaciones— No es como si tuviera un horario de visita definido; pero sé que esta hora no es un momento ideal.

—No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que me dijiste —cortó Derek, dejando expectante a Stiles—; y sé que no quieres verme, por lo que decidí venir otra vez. Tenemos que hablar.

¡Dios Santo!

Stiles se desplomó en su cama y sofocó un grito con ayuda de su almohada. El día había estado lo suficientemente jodido como para que llegara él a joderlo aún más. Y no quería tener una discusión existencial con una persona que ya de antemano lo había rechazado desde el principio.

Era como volver a revolcarse en el barro cuando ya te habías limpiado. Y gracias no gracias, Stiles no quería volver a ensuciarse después metafóricamente haberse bañado.

—No es el momento ni el lugar adecuado para hacer esto, Derek. Ya esto pasó, y sigo sin necesitar de tu lástima; así que cordialmente te invito a que te vayas por...

—Te amo.

—... donde viniste.

Stiles se dio media vuelta y se echó las mantas encima.

Pasaron cinco minutos antes de que el chico se diera cuenta de que Derek le había dicho aquello que siempre soñó pero nunca pensó obtener.

—Respirar, Stiles; recuerda que la gente necesita respirar.

Sí, respirar. Stiles necesitaba hacer eso.

———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tarde pero seguro jaja. Feliz San Valentín señores y señoras de por aquí ♥♥♥


	8. Y al fin hicieron algo bueno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh; aún queda un capítulo más.

— ¿Puedes volver a decirlo?

Derek suspiró por quinta vez en lo que iba de hora.

—Te amo.

Y Stiles no podía creerlo aún.

***

Después de la primera vez que Derek habló, Stiles se tomó su tiempo para procesarlo. Y luego, fue que se levantó como si tuviera un resorte; entonces procedió a encender la luz de la habitación y encaró a Derek; quien cargaba su eterna chaqueta negra de cuero y esa barba masculina que hacía suspirar a Stiles.

Él estaba sentado en la silla de la mesa de la computadora; se veía relajado, pero Stiles sabía que estaba tenso como una cuerda de violín. Tenía los hombros rígidos debajo de toda esa ropa de chico malo, y su actitud afilada demostraba una cautela sutil que el chico había aprendido a reconocer con el pasar de los años.

Derek se veía impecable al ojo mundano. Pero Stiles sabía que el brillo de sus ojos y de su cabello no era el mismo.

Se notaba apagado. Triste. Como si algo le estuviera pesando en la espalda y él simplemente no pudiera quitárselo.

Y Stiles se odió mil y un veces al poder reconocer cada una de las diferencias de Derek sin siquiera proponérselo.

—Estoy seguro que estoy teniendo un sueño lúcido y que esto en realidad no está pasando —Stiles comenzó a murmurar mientras se desplazaba de un lugar a otro en su habitación. Derek sólo lo observaba sin acotar mucho—. Es muy idealista todo esto.

—Cuenta tus dedos, Stiles, y dime si esto es un sueño —sugirió Derek de manera inocente, sin saber que el corazón del pobre chico pálido y castaño dio un vuelco gigante. Eso que él le había sugerido, fue una de las tantas cosas que le dijo Stiles a Derek cuando el hombre no podía dormir bien por causa de las pesadillas y comenzaba a confundir la realidad con el mundo de los sueños—. ¿Cuantos dedos tienes?

Y Stiles contó. Una, dos, tres, cuatro, y hasta cinco veces para darse cuenta que no estaba soñando, y que todo era sumamente real.

Derek Hale estaba en su habitación a medianoche; casi a la una de la madrugada, y le había profesado su amor.

—Bien... ¿Por qué ahora y no antes? —preguntó puntual— ¿Por qué vienes cuando estás con tu novia? ¿Crees que soy un plato de segunda mesa?

Stiles encaró a Derek, y observó como las respuestas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

—No pensé que me corresponderías algún día —comenzó mientras observaba a Stiles cambiar de expresión—; y después de todo...

Stiles no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo su mano se convirtió en un puño y golpeó a Derek con él.

Estaba tan molesto, que no hallaba palabras para describir su coraje.

—He pasado todo este tiempo siendo un completo estúpido miserable llorando por ti, ¡¿Y tú vienes a decirme que no pensabas que te correspondía?! —Stiles explotó, mientras que Derek se mostraba estupefacto. Su mano era duda, no podía negarlo; y la sangre que salió del labio roto de Derek lo demostraba— ¡No me vengas con mentiras!

Derek seguía calmado, estupefacto sí, pero calmado. Se levantó y con una mirada que jamás había visto, arrinconó a Stiles contra una pared.

Stiles no sabía por qué, ni cuando, pero las manos duras y ásperas de Derek acariciaron su rostro y le limpiaron las lágrimas de cólera que había derramado en todo el proceso. Él seguía viéndose tan lejano y perfecto aún con su labio partido.

—No llores —le susurró sobre sus labios. Eso hizo que Stiles llorara aún más—. Nunca me ha gustado verte llorar, y no quiero seguir siendo la razón de tus lágrimas, Stiles.

Derek le recogía las lágrimas con sus dedos mientras que Stiles se agarraba fuertemente a su camisa. No sabía a qué se aferraba; pero lo único que podía deducir es que no quería que la miseria continuara.

—Te amo, Stiles —volvió a recalcar Derek, esta vez tomando en sus brazos al chico que se sacudía con sus sollozos—. Siempre te he amado.

Y ahí, arrinconado a una de las paredes de su habitación a la una de la madrugada, Stiles se abrazaba fuertemente a Derek. No quería que ese momento se detuviera; y que preferiblemente, fuera eterno.

***

Le llevó cerca de una hora calmarse al pobre de Stiles.

Estaba empedernido con que Derek le jugaba una broma suman cruel por anticipado; y cuando el hombre le abrazaba por la espalda y le susurraba lo mucho que lo quería, su cuerpo se estremecía en sentimientos que jamás creyó que viviría con él.

Derek no era idiota. Él sabía muy bien que Stiles no le creería cuando jamás en todo lo que llevaban conociéndose se había comportado de manera distinta al rechazo y la apenas y perceptible aceptación. Entendía que las personas son desconfiadas por naturaleza, y que Stiles había pasado por tantas cosas que su ansiedad y desconfianza estaban justificadas desde la A hasta la Z.

Por eso se encargó de sostenerlo con suavidad mientras pasaba por toda la crisis.

Comenzó con apagar la luz de la habitación después de que Stiles dejara de sollozar; y con ello, guió al chico a su propia cama para acostarlo. Él necesitaba estar calmado para recibir una explicación completa sobre qué es lo que estaba sucediendo.

Entonces, una vez el chico se dejó acostar; Derek acercó la silla en donde estaba sentado anteriormente hacia el límite de la cama para sentarse y entrelazar su mano con la de él. Stiles se calmó después de ello.

Y luego, cuando su respiración se normalizó; fue que Derek comenzó el relato.

—Cuando nos conocimos, tu apenas y tenías catorce años —empezó Derek con un recuerdo lejano—; yo ya era mayor de edad, y eso hacía las cosas difíciles. Tú eras un niño curioso, ruidoso y energético que se la pasaba detrás de los problemas —Derek rió ante ello por el recuerdo feliz de un Stiles de catorce años corriendo por el bosque como loco—; pero al mismo tiempo eras cálido, comprensivo y lleno de sentimientos tan delicados que me daba miedo romperlos con mi brusquedad.

»—Recuerdo que por ese entonces yo estaba llegando otra vez a Beacon Hills. Fueron momentos difíciles en donde había perdido muchas cosas y a muchas personas; por lo que no quería acercarme a nadie de nuevo —continuó mientras acariciaba la mano de Stiles. En la oscuridad aún podía ver la silueta del chico, junto a sus vidriosos ojos whisky—; pero como todo me sale mal; se me acercó un grupo hiperactivo de preadolescentes preguntado si podía comprarles alcohol en la tienda de conveniencia que quedaba cerca de la gasolinería.

Stiles soltó una carcajada rota ante ese recuerdo. Fue un momento muy bizarro, porque efectivamente Scott, Erika, Lydia y él querían buscar alcohol para celebrar el cumpleaños de Erika; pero eran muy pequeños como para engañar al vendedor. Entonces Erika visualizó al chico peligroso que estaba caminando como un delincuente por el callejón, y se acercó a preguntarle si podía comprar alcohol por ellos. Esa fue oficialmente la primera vez que Stiles miró a Derek y se quedó prendado en él; porque en el momento en donde se encontraron en la cafetería, fue cuando ya tenían la botellas de cerveza y de vodka en su poder y solo necesitaban el intercambio. Ahí fue cuando Derek pidió papas fritas, y Stiles cayó aún más profundo en su hueco de enamoramiento al oír la voz de Derek.

— ¿Sabes que pensé cuando los vi? —preguntó. Stiles negó, lógicamente; él se moría de ganas por saberlo— Pues, pensé en que si me atrapaban dándole licor a unos niños sería el mejor de mis problemas.

— ¿Es que habías hecho algo malo antes? —se atrevió a preguntar Stiles con su nueva timidez adquirida.

Derek le sonrió con ternura. El enfoque de la luz lunar le creaba una proyección casi sobrenatural y majestuosa; como si Derek fuera una deidad que debía ser venerada por todos.

—Sí. Había quedado prendado en el hijo menor de edad del sheriff del pueblo —el tono casual que había utilizado hizo que los vellos del cuerpo de Stiles se erizaran. ¿Cómo podía decir eso así?— Y por Dios; tenías catorce años, Stiles. Catorce.

Si el chico hubiera sabido eso antes, estaba más que seguro que su virginidad le habría dado a él y no a Malia en aquella fiesta de disfraces; en la cual, por cierto, había bebido hasta olvidar su nombre, y que dicho sea de paso, también había olvidado que Malia era prima de Derek.

—Y mira; yo puedo ser muchas cosas. Pero no soy un abusador de niños y ni mucho menos un enfermo; por lo que decidí hacer a un lado todo tipo de pensamiento peligroso sobre ti por el bien de los dos —entonces el rostro de Derek se volvió esa máscara de tensión que Stiles estaba acostumbrado a ver y soltó su mano—. Fue probablemente la decisión más difícil pero prudente que he tomado en mi vida; y sin embargo, no nos trajo nada más que desgracia y sufrimiento.

Stiles se acordó rápidamente de todo lo que había pasado en ese trecho de cuatro años de "amistad" con Derek.

— ¿Por eso siempre eras esquivo conmigo? —volvió a preguntar Stiles; y Derek asintió en silencio.

—Una de las cosas que aprendí de la vida, es que si tratas mal a quien te trata bien, sólo te dejará un resultado. Y como eres tan inteligente, supongo que sabrás cuál es.

—El alejamiento.

Derek le dio la razón.

—Necesitaba que te alejaras de mi; que pensaras que no te soportaba para que pudieras estar en paz. Y por lo que veo, parece que se me pasó la mano.

»—En un principio sólo quería darte a entender que entre nosotros no podía pasar nada. Siempre me di cuenta de que me mirabas como si fuera lo más hermoso que estaba en la habitación y me hacía sentir incómodo; porque sabía que si me descuidaba, también te miraría así y las cosas se complicarían aún más —Derek se reclinó en la silla mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba—. No quería que nadie se diera cuenta que me pasaba las noches pensando en ti (y los días y las tardes, ya que estamos en confesiones); así que opté por pedirle ayuda a Braeden para eso.

Stiles sintió que su corazón se aceleraba a toda potencia con aquellas palabras. Y no era vano. Al menos no cuando el amor de toda tu jodida vida adolescente te confesaba que también había sentido lo mismo por ti desde el principio de todo.

—Ella no es una mala persona, ¿sabes? En realidad es carismática; y me ha ayudado desde que tengo memoria a salir adelante cuando las cosas se habían puesto rudas. Además; tiene un novio en México, y hace poco le propuso matrimonio —Derek sonrió al ver la expresión sorprendida y estupefacta del joven adulto con semejante revelación—. Ella siempre me decía que cortara por lo sano y resolviera nuestro asunto de manera inmediata; y que lo que estaba haciendo estaba muy mal. Pero claro —reconoció Derek—, es mucho más fácil darle vueltas a todo que ir directamente al punto.

— ¿Y tú le permitiste hacer todo eso?

Stiles se refería a la escena del loft en el cumpleaños de Derek.

—Sí. Aunque reconozco que no fue inteligente.

Stiles bufó.

Por supuesto que no era inteligente.

—Sabía que ibas a venir; porque me encargué de que fueras invitado. Y ahora que finalmente tienes la edad suficiente como para que no me metan en prisión por el resto de mi vida al meterme contigo, entendí que tenía dos opciones; pero, como siempre, tomé la equivocada.

»—Se supone que sería algo pequeño. Darte a entender que ya yo estaba con alguien más para que tú siguieras tu propio camino. Y todo terminó demasiado mal —los ojos de Derek se cerraron momentáneamente ante el recuerdo de aquella ocasión—; hice que te alejaras de todos nosotros; que lloraras y que te sintieras tan miserable. Pero lo peor no fue eso; sino que había sido por un tiempo prolongado.

— ¿Y cómo sabes eso? —Stiles no se molestó en negar lo obvio. Ya de todos modos estaban en momentos de confesiones.

—Espero que no creas que durante tu ausencia estuve desinformado —su tono le hizo recorrer un escalofríos a Stiles a lo largo de su espalda. Derek era tenaz y peligroso cuando se proponía hacer algo—. Pero eso no viene al caso.

»—Lo que trato de decirte, Stiles, es que pensé que finalmente tendrías motivos para salir adelante y dejar de pensar en mí.

—Y sí que los tuve. Pero creo que ninguno funcionó muy bien.

A pesar de que las palabras de Derek tenía sentido, habían muchos huecos en su argumento.

—Hay algo que no termino de entender —añadió Stiles cuando Derek tomó un silencio prudente—. Siempre te he mirado diferente. Pero me estás diciendo que no pensaste que te correspondería alguna vez... ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿Entiendes la diferencia entre amor y admiración? 

Stiles asintió.

—Bien, porque yo no la había entendido hasta hace poco. 

Entonces, en pocas palabras; Derek confundió los sentimientos de Stiles con admiración hacía una figura mayor con el amor que él le tenía al niño de aquel entonces.

No era un excusa aceptable; pero Stiles le concedería el beneficio de la duda.

— ¿Y qué te hizo aprender aquella diferencia después de muchos años?

—Una rosa.

Stiles le agradecía inmensamente a la oscuridad de la habitación el hecho de que pudiera camuflar mayormente sus expresiones. Porque quedarse congelado en aquella expresión perpetua de sorpresa no era algo que quería que Derek viera.

—Con eso, me di cuenta que mucho de lo que yo pensaba estaba errado.

***

Las explicaciones de Derek eran interesantes.

Stiles comprendió que él podía ser el adulto en la habitación; pero seguía siendo un adolescente al cual se le complicaba explicar aquellas cosas sencillas. Y lo matarían si negara que eso le causó una enorme ternura al chico.

Stiles seguía molesto; por supuesto que sí, pero su cólera mermaba cuando Derek explicaba con un poco de dificultad todo lo que había hecho después del día de la fiesta. Empezó como Braeden le dio aquella rosa que Stiles le había regalado, de como se enrojeció notablemente y su pecho dio un vuelco al entender aquella simple pero intensa acción. Eso le hizo sonreír al chico. Pasó después por el hecho de que Derek entró en una especie de crisis existencial, en donde trataba de convencerse de que Stiles tenía la edad suficiente como para que cualquier tipo de relación con él fuera legal; y terminó con un pequeño relato de como el alejamiento del chico le había carcomido por dentro hacia el exterior.

Derek relató abiertamente como le afectó el hecho de no ver a Stiles sentado en los sofás del Loft cuando el grupo se reunía a conversar y a pasar el día. Las peores ocasiones fueron cuando Stiles había empezado la universidad, y Derek lo vio con aquel tipo con forma de Ken. 

—Ya tú estabas por tu lado, ignorándonos y veía como conocías a alguien más —comenzó Derek. A esa parte de la madrugada, Stiles lo había invitado a que se recostara en una parte de su cama individual. Derek, un poco tímido pero muy agradecido, tomó lugar al lado de Stiles y entrelazó su mano con la de él en un mínimo y tierno toque que los hizo enrojecer a los dos—. Sigue causándome incomodidad y mucho dolor verte con alguien más; pero me convencí de que era lo mejor, porque al menos él si podría hacerte feliz.

»—No me metí inmediatamente, te tengo mucho respeto como para no cuestionar tus decisiones abiertamente; pero Dios, mentiría si te dijera que no sentía como si mi interior se estuviera corroyendo al verte darle sonrisas que quería para mi a alguien más. Y me quebré —la voz de Derek vaciló mientras apretaba su mano entrelazada con la de Stiles—; no soporté tu lejanía, ni tu rechazo, y tenía que hacer algo antes de que me volviera loco.

»—Entonces comencé a buscarte; a confundirte, y creo que eso hacía más difícil el hecho de acercarme a ti para decirte lo que siempre he querido decirte. 

Stiles se sentía raro al no ser el que hablaba durante todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos.

—Mi egoísmo una vez más hacía que fueras infeliz —susurró Derek—. Y yo simplemente no sé que hacer para que seas feliz. No quiero dejarte, pero tampoco quiero obligarte a estar junto a mi y duele; porque te hago daño con cada decisión que estoy tomando sin siquiera preguntar que quieres.

—Siempre voy a querer estar junto a tí; así no sea lo más sano.

Y las palabras comenzaron a escasear después de ahí.

***

Stiles no se sentía como la persona más digna en ese momento.

¿Agarrar los pedazos de amor de alguien te convierte en una persona totalmente desesperada?

Pues sí. Él no lo negaba. 

Era alguien totalmente desesperado.

Pero Derek también lo era. Y entre todo su dolor y las malas decisiones, había hecho cosas malas.

Y aún así; podía sentir el amor increíble que Derek le tenía, como si fuera una parte palpable y física de su cuerpo.

Stiles no se negó abrazar tímidamente a Derek, ni tampoco se negó descansar su cabeza sobre su pecho mientras que los brazos fuertes y seguros de él lo rodeaban.

Las respiraciones eran tranquilas. Y entonces comenzaron las rondas de preguntas.

— ¿Puedes decirlo de nuevo?

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Que me amas.

Derek sonrió, y aunque Stiles no pudo verlo, lo intuyó.

—Te amo, Stiles.

Y así pasaron el amanecer después de tanto tiempo en confusión, desdicha y soledad.

———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo gracioso de todo esto, es que este final feliz es el que me hubiera gustado tener con una persona a la que conocí hace tiempo y que de cierta forma cambió mi vida. Pero, mientras escribía, me di cuenta que yo no soy Stiles; y que ella no era mi Derek.


	9. Hazlo, Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Debería concluir esta historia improvisada con un final planeado; o lo dejo todo así?
> 
> Ahr, preguntas que no me dejan dormir de noche.

La noche siempre era fría y solitaria.

Stiles lo comprendía desde que tenía memoria. 

Por eso, y tal vez por muchas cosas más, no se alarmó cuando el reloj de su teléfono marcó las diez y examinó una vez más la sala dándose cuenta que seguía estando solo.

Iban veintidós horas de su cumpleaños, y estaba solo.

Y no le dolía estar cumpliendo diecinueve mientras estaba rodeado de los muebles de su casa y el frío de la briza. No. De hecho, estaba feliz; puesto que la universidad le estaba succionando el alma y el fin de semana tenía que rendir en las pruebas.

Por lo que, pasar la noche solo estudiando era una buena idea.

— ¿A quién engaño? Que mierda es estar solo. —Stiles murmuró enojado mientras dejaba sus apuntes en la mesa. Se levantó molesto mientras se frotaba los ojos. Estaba fatigado de tanto leer y de tanto aprenderse tantos conceptos. Y tenía un sueño horrible como para seguir dándole vueltas a una prueba que estaba seguro que iba a fallar de todos modos.

Entonces Stiles agarró su teléfono para irse a su cama y pasar tres horas navegando en internet.

Ni siquiera su papá estaba ahí con él. Y eso decía mucho. Apenas si lo vio en la mañana antes de que se fuera a trabajar.

Y que decir de sus amigos; los cuales estaban por su lado en otras áreas distintas del país estudiando sus carreras. Scott estaba más cerca que el resto; y eso lo alejaba aún así unos cuantos kilómetros.

Stiles suspiró y se adentró en las sábanas de su cama, dejando sus lentes de pasta gruesa en la mesita al lado de esta. Sentía como si un camión le hubiera pasado por arriba sin piedad; y solamente se quedó estudiando todo el día en pijama.

Porque así de deprimente pasó el día de su cumpleaños.

***

Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana —sí, Stiles había visto la hora en su teléfono— cuando el sonido de la ventana abriéndose le despertó.

Stiles no es que tuviera el sueño ligero. Pero vamos que, si escuchas algo sospecho en la comodidad de tu habitación, como mínimo deberías despertarte para sufrir un infarto.

El caso fue que Stiles se levantó, y la ventana estaba abierta. Se veían las farolas de la calle de al frente brillar contra la oscuridad profunda de la noche, y una vista casi perfecta de su jeep acaparaba la vista; pero más allá de ello, Stiles sintió un terror de película al no ver nada raro en su habitación.

¿Quién, en su sano juicio, se propone entrar a la habitación de una persona a las dos de la mañana?

—Yo soy esa persona. Pero no creo estar en mi sano juicio.

Al parecer, Stiles había formulado esa pregunta en voz alta y no se había percatado de ello. Otra vez.

— ¿Derek? ¿Qué jodidos haces aquí a las dos de la mañana? —Stiles iluminó la habitación con la linterna cegadora de su teléfono; y alumbró a Derek, quien estaba sentado en la silla que estaba frente a la mesa de la computadora. Al parecer, ese era su lugar favorito— ¿Se puede ser acaso más aterrador?

Entonces Stiles encendió la luz de la habitación.

El hombre del cual estaba enamorado se veía hermoso. Tenía una chaqueta nueva puesta, que si mal no recordaba Stiles, era una que le había regalado él mismo cuando la vio en aquella estantería; eso le hacía juego junto a su camisa vinotinto y aquellos pantalones negros que tan bien le quedaban; y el cuadro lo completaba con su cabello arreglado y la barba prolijamente recortada.

Stiles se preguntó de que tono de rojo estaba su rostro al comerse con la mirada a Derek.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa de felicidad genuina que cargaba Derek era lo más bonito y resaltante que estaba en su cuerpo. 

—Sé que llegué tarde —empezó a hablar. Derek se levantó de la silla y caminó una vez más hasta donde estaba Stiles, acorralándolo contra la puerta. El chico mentiría si dijera que no se sentía como un horno hormonal en ese momento. Casi parecía que tenía quince años de nuevo—, pero aquí estoy, amor. Feliz cumpleaños.

Stiles sonrió como un tonto enamorado y pasó sus brazos por encima del cuello de Derek. 

Sus ojos se empañaron con las lágrimas. Y el beso se sintió húmedo pero hermoso, tan cargado de sentimientos puros y potentes que lo hacían sentir volar un metro por encima del suelo.

Derek acarició sus labios suavemente, besándole con cariño mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura. Era un toque tranquilo, sin ápices de sentimientos pasionales; lo cual era lo necesario para que Stiles llorara de alegría.

—Te dije que no quería volver a hacerte llorar —Derek susurró sobre sus labios mientras le limpiaba los rastros de lágrimas que quedaron en sus mejillas. Stiles sentía el toque firme y amoroso de Derek sobre la piel de su cara. Las sensaciones le estremecían ante la potencia que cargaban—. No volveré a herirte, Stiles.

Stiles lo sabía. 

Derek se lo había dicho el mismo día que se había arrodillado ante él para pedirle un noviazgo oficial.

Y Stiles no lo había dudado en ese momento; por lo que mucho menos lo dudaba ahora.

—Te amo, Derk —Stiles se dejó abrazar por su enorme y amoroso novio—. Gracias por todo.

Derek negó riéndose levemente.

—No, amor. Gracias a ti. Nada de esto pasaría de no ser por tu determinación. 

Determinación. Stiles no sabía que la tenía. Pero no dudaba de las palabras de Derek; porque gracias a él las mejores cosas que tenía escondidas en lo más profundo de su ser.

Como su cursilería, por ejemplo.

—Te tengo un regalo —susurró Derek cuando Stiles dejó de llorar—. Espero que te guste.

La calidez del cuerpo de Derek se separó del suyo; y antes de hacer un puchero super infantil y cliché; el hombre le entregó una hermosa rosa roja.

Stiles, por más idiota que fuera, había entendido la referencia.

—Y pensar que esto fue el comienzo de todo —murmuró Stiles mientras recibía la rosa en su mano—. ¿Puedes creer que pasó cerca de un año desde entonces?

Derek se encogió de hombros ante ello. Había muchas cosas que él no podía creer, pero aún así, no le quitaban el hecho de que eran muy reales.

— ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir esta noche? —Stiles preguntó tímidamente después de acomodar su rosa en el escritorio. Se veía tan hermosa ahí, reflejando una etapa dura y dolorosa que fue necesaria para que todo pasara.

El hombre asintió mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la dejaba colgada en una de las perchas dentro del armario de Stiles.

No sería la primera vez que se quedaba a dormir; y por como iban las cosas, tampoco sería la última.

***

La madrugada pasó con calma con Stiles entre los brazos de Derek.

El hombre era sumamente cómodo, como una almohada de cuerpo completo firme pero suave.

Lo asombroso de todo ello era como habían evolucionado las cosas. 

El rechazo siempre sería amargo para todas las cosas; al igual que la derrota. Pero después de todo, siempre sería decisión de nosotros intentar una vez más. Y Stiles, sin siquiera darse cuenta, decidió intentarlo otra vez; y triunfó.

Ni siquiera aquella vez en donde eligió a Sub Cero en Mortal Kombat en vez de Scorpion se sintió tan asombrado y maravillado como entonces.

Y realmente lo valió.

Stiles estaba feliz.

Y lo merecía después de tanto.

———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me gustaría levantarme un día y descubrir que esta historia que hice se puede aplicar a mi vida.


	10. Lo que pasó después de que lo hiciste.

Stiles tenía sueño.

Un sueño de esos que le dan a las personas después de comer un buen almuerzo. De esos que te dan ganas de lanzarte a tu cama o cualquier lugar cómodo para dormir hasta el año siguiente. De esos que simplemente no puedes tener cuando ya eres adulto y estás a mitad de semana.

Stiles pues, estaba en su casa durante el descanso del almuerzo que le daban en su trabajo; había almorzado un buen plato de pasta de esos que lo dejaban con el estómago lleno, y tenía el sueño acomodado. Pero simplemente no podía dormir; puesto que la jornada iba a ser larga y a penas era mediodía.

Entonces, quejándose por ser un adulto en una vida responsable, se levantó de la mesa. Tenía que lavar los platos.

Pero lo más triste es que el lavavajillas estaba descompuesto; y la montaña de trastes sucios que estaban acumulados en el fregadero no era normal.

¡Aiden había vuelto a dejar el desastre en la cocina, cuando claramente Stiles había sido específico en que no le gustaba eso!

Stiles quería estrangularlo.

— ¡Aiden! —alzó la voz, para hacerse escuchar en aquella enorme casa. Su tic nervioso que tenía en el ojo izquierdo le había vuelto después de años de haberse curado; y eso significaba una cita con el doctor otra vez— ¡Te estoy hablando, muchacho! Ven acá antes de que vaya yo allá.

Entonces unos pasos apresurados se escucharon en la escalera.

— ¿Qué pasó? —una voz un poco más joven se escuchó a la espalda de Stiles. Sonaba como si de verdad tuviera miedo de no saber que había pasado. Eso sacó más de quicio a Stiles.

— ¿Me preguntas que pasó? —Stiles se giró hacia Aiden, encarandolo para darle así más drama a la situación. El chico estaba con la pijama todavía, el muy descarado, y encima llevaba puesto los auriculares de Stiles mientras tenía el cabello revuelto— Se supone que esa es mi jodida línea, chico. ¿Me puedes hacer el favor de explicarme por qué esto está aquí?

Stiles señaló la montaña obscena de platos y el chico palideció aún más, si es que ya era posible.

—Pues...

«Olvidé que tenía que lavarlos». Pensó Stiles, escuchando la voz del adolescente en el proceso.

—Olvidé que tenía que lavarlos —imitó el pensamiento de Stiles; y Dios; el hombre estaba a punto de tener un aneurisma ahí mismo—. ¿No le vas a decir a papá, verdad?

«Por supuesto que Derek se enterará de esto».

— ¿Tú qué crees? —Stiles inclinó la cadera hacia la derecha mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Había heredado la pose de mamá de su mamá cuando se enojaba; y sólo el creador sabe cuánto miedo le tenía Stiles a esa pose en sus tiernos tiempos de adolescente— Pasaste todo el día metido en casa, ensuciando platos y fuiste incapaz de lavarlos. ¿Qué acaso te criaron los lobos? 

El chico bajó la mirada apenado mientras se levantaba las mangas de su camisa. Stiles ocultó una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando su hijo se puso a lavar todos los platos que estaba sucios.

—Sigo sin creer de donde sacaste tantos trastes para ensuciar, si prácticamente solo usamos tres —Stiles le pasó todos los platos que él había ensuciado a su hijo, y la mirada de tristeza fue una compensación bonita—. Espero que cuando llegue esto no se repita.

—Sí paps, no se repetirá. —respondió el muchacho mientras enjuagaba los cubiertos.

Entonces Stiles sonrió y beso el cabello oscuro de su bebé. A pesar de que Aiden Hale Stilinski era un severo caso de desastre, Stiles lo amaba con todo su corazón. El chico le había iluminado la existencia cuando lo tuvo por primera vez en sus brazos; y seguía sin creer que ya de eso habían pasado dieciséis años.

Stiles todavía creía que seguía estudiando en secundaria mientras suspiraba por Derek Hale en secreto.

Y era tan bizarro como de eso ya había pasado veinte años. Veinte años en donde lloró, rió, amó, se emocionó y experimentó tantas cosas que hoy lo hacían sonreír cuando recordaba aquellos momentos.

Entonces cuando el reloj de Stiles sonó, dándole entender que ya era hora de regresar a su trabajo, él se despidió de su hijo una vez más y caminó hasta donde estaba su Jeep. Ese era otro amigo fiel que seguía conservando a través de los años, a pesar de que tenía otro auto más.

Y de camino al trabajo se dio cuenta que no había visto a Derek en todo el día.

***

Cuando Stiles llegó a su casa eran cerca de las diez de la noche.

Su muy hijo de puta jefe se le había ocurrido la maravillosa idea de dejar al personal horas extras para cerciorarse de que todo iba viento en popa; y Stiles estaba ideando mil y un ideas de cómo asesinar a un viejo ridículo de sesenta años y salir indemne en el proceso.

Él tan solo quería llegar a su camita y acostarse a dormir.

Pero lo que encontró en la sala —cuando encendió las luces— fue a su bello bebé encima de una chica dándose besos que Stiles le dio a Derek después de tres años juntos.

— ¡Papá! —Aiden se separó como si quemara de la muchacha, quien se sentó recta como un pilar y se acomodó el peinado.

Stiles estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera reaccionó correctamente. Sólo observó que su hijo y le dio a entender que al siguiente día hablarían. Entonces Aiden asintió con el rostro pintado de toda la gama de tonos rojos y acompañó a su amiga a su casa.

Él ya estaba demasiado viejo cómo para escandalizarse por algo que ya había hecho en la flor de su juventud.

Por lo cual subió las escaleras y se desalojó a ropa durante su recorrido. 

Al entrar a su cálida habitación descubrió que no solamente estaba acompañado, sino que su pareja seguía igual de bueno como el primer día que lo vio. Stiles tocó su alizana de bodas como un viejo hábito y sonrió mientras la silueta tranquila y durmiente de Derek le alegraba la noche.

Entonces Stiles se hizo espacio en la cama después de quitarse la ropa y se acostó al lado de su esposo, el cual se acomodó de tal forma que hizo una cucharita con él. Stiles besó sus manos antes de cerrar los ojos y dormirse por fin un ayuda de la calidez de su Derek, de la suavidad de sus sábanas y de la tranquilidad de la noche.

***

Si había algo que Stiles agradecía bastante, era el momento en donde le pidieron a un total desconocido el favor de comprarles bebidas alcohólicas a un par de niños menores de edad. Porque no ers tanto la alegría de probar algo fuerte y barato; sino el hecho de que así había conocido a su amigo, su amor platónico, al hombre le rompió el corazón, el que lo reparó y con el cual pudo hacer una linda familia.

Derek siempre sería el nombre que Stiles tendría en la mente desde siempre. Al levantarse, durante el transcurso del día y antes de irse a dormir en la noche.

Y Stiles estaba seguro de que Derek también pasaba por lo mismo. O al menos eso creía después de cada mensaje que le enviaba Derek conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Stiles era feliz. Derek lo hacía feliz. Aiden lo hacía feliz. 

Y que el mundo se jodiera si alguien le decía que no lo merecía.

———  
Aiden es la representación de mi esta tarde cuando “accidentalmente” olvidé lavar los platos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aiden es la representación de mi esta tarde cuando “accidentalmente” olvidé lavar los platos.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué sale después de escuchar canciones tristes por una hora y pensar en lo miserable que es la vida? Pues, este pequeño escrito cutre que no está de acuerdo con la vida :')


End file.
